


The Furthest From Good-Bye

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Luigi has a nightmare and there’s only one place he can go.





	The Furthest From Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging out with friends and singing anime openings and endings from our childhood is a surprisingly good inspiration starter.  
> A sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536167)  
>  
> 
> I'm definitely not speaking from experience on getting into trouble or fighting. The one time I got a detention, and for being late by thirty seconds to boot, I cried.

Luigi’s breath was quick and short, his eyes adjusting to the slight darkness, and the realization that it wasn’t real didn’t stop the horrified heat rising up in his chest.

He could still see Daisy under a barrage of attacks, trying to fight back, but the faceless people were relentless and stronger and they taunted that she wasn’t so tough, not like when she was someone. There was nickname for her that came with it but all that he could pull from the receding nightmare was, “Poison Flower.”

He blinked, reached for anything nearby on the desk and found the bulky clock. It read that it was five in the morning.

He tried to lie back and sleep but he was wound up with anxiety and when it was six he got up, got ready and left.

Luigi knew the path like the back of his hand, and when he got to the building he walked up to the second floor. He stopped at the fifth door and knocked, adding a, “Good morning, Daisy.”

The door opened slightly, the latch still on; then it closed and opened completely. Daisy was dressed in everyday clothes.

“Luigi,” Daisy said, “Something wrong?”

Suddenly it seemed stupid to get scared over something that wasn’t real, so the words came out in an embarrassed jumble.

“I had a weird dream,” Luigi said, “A nightmare, uh, sorry, it’s so early-“

Daisy reached to hold his arm and tugged. He took the invitation to come inside.

She led him through the same apartment, even though he knew where everything was, and stopped at the bedroom-slash-living room. The bed was unmade.

“Just a minute,” Daisy said. She went to fix the disheveled sheets.

Luigi walked to the book rack by the small TV. There were the usual on the top shelf, books with faded or cracked spines; only one slightly tattered comic book, sandwiched in-between a book on fitness and a thick novel.

There was a book with an unblemished spine, at the bottom, which spelled out in fancy cursive, “Quit It,” and then in smaller print, “How to Quit Smoking for Good.”

“Done!” Daisy called, and he turned around. She patted a corner of the bed.

“Go ahead, lie down,” she said.

In a few seconds Luigi did just that, not having much time to think before Daisy sat down beside him.

 

She fell back and moved her hand around until she found his and clasped it; she spoke first.

“So, what was it about?”

“Um.” Luigi breathed out. “I dreamed that you were me. When we first met. But there was a sea of those kids.”

“A sea of them,” Daisy repeated. “I think I could take that. Not right now, but…”

“I thought it was real.”

“You’d think someone like you would always get nice dreams,” Daisy mused. “Like, I thought you’d always get dreams about eating a sundae or something.”

It was a wonderfully mundane picture in comparison and would be something whimsical like sundaes dancing in a circle, with different syrup and toppings, humming a happy, nonsense song. Luigi shook his head.

“Did you ever,” Luigi asked, pausing once before continuing, “Have some special name when you were fighting? Like Poison Flower?”

“Uh,” Daisy replied, “I think that’d just get you beat up.”

“Any names that you got anyway?”

“I always got, ‘hey, you!’” Daisy offered. “Nothing like hearing that and then getting a sucker punch right in the jaw.”

“Did you ever tell any teachers what happened?”

“Schools don’t like kids defending themselves, innocent nature or not,” Daisy said. In spite of her words she turned her head to him and asked her question with a slight singing tone.

 “Bet you never got into trouble, huh?”

He wanted to protest but found that the only thing school-wise that could be considered bad was missing a part of a math formula and getting the question wrong.

“Not really,” Luigi said.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Well, I did it all,” Daisy continued, “Getting into fights, cutting class to smoke in the locker room, I didn’t even read the books assigned to us over the summer.”

She finished the last one with an especially scandalized gasp and he stifled a laugh.

“Eventually I just had enough of fighting. But I kept smoking, so it wasn’t all rosy at home just yet.”

Daisy reached over for a lemon candy on the table.

“My mom used to call them ‘sickness sticks,’” she added as she popped the candy into her mouth. “I thought it was so pretentious. Even though she was right. That’s the worst, huh?”

“How come you stopped?”

Daisy lifted herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“No reason in particular. Better to quit, anyway,” she said.

She gave his hand a squeeze.

“Get some sleep.”

Daisy got up and headed to the small book rack and withdrew one. She settled down on the floor and opened up the book, occasionally glancing up from her reading.

Luigi kept his fears away with that image, that she was really okay, and soon fell into the comfort of a sound, dreamless sleep.


End file.
